Close your Eyes and Imagine
by TonsOfHugs
Summary: Olaf saw the sisters aging as the years went by. He saw Elsa's platinum blonde hair started growing streaks of white in them, her cheeks became a little more hallow, while the bones and veins in her hands started to become more visible. He saw gray roots starting to grow in Anna's red hair, wrinkles starting to form under the corner of her eyes and at her cheeks from smiling


Olaf looked down and out into the little kingdom of Arendelle as he sat on top of the castle. Quite a bit has changed over the years since the coronation of the queen. He still remembered from when he first started wandering around what the new stores use to be, where old shops were before previously, the routes some of the towns people would take. Changes had to be made though, construction for new buildings and remodeling for current ones. People moving in and people moving out. That's just the way it is.

It was great though, the kingdom was flourishing and its' people were happy. That was all that mattered.

"Olaf?" someone called from below

"Yeah! Up here!" He called with his usual cheery voice

After a few minutes, with someone saying in a rather loud voice "Princess! Please DO be careful!" and the voice who called the snowman previously saying "Yeah, Yeah, don't worry!" the princess was able to climb up onto the roof using the puller that the castle cleaners would use for the windows. "Hey Olaf," she smiled as she sat beside him "What are you doing up here?"

"Hi Anna," he smiled back "Oh nothing really. Just watching everyone in town."

"Ooh! Anything interesting?" she asked, bouncing in place with her hands in front of her.

The snowman chuckled "Well, you remember that baker's son who lives by the bridge?"

"The one with a huge and cute crush on the blacksmith's daughter who lives by the docks!?"

"Uh-huh, well he gave her a letter today!"

"A confession! How sweet!"

"Yeah, but he ran away after giving her the letter. But that's okay, because later they bumped into each other at the market and she stopped him before he could run away." the snowman leaned in towards Anna's ear and whispered "I think they like each other"

This elicited giggles from the twin braided haired girl "Why are you whispering?" She asked in a whisper herself

Olaf blinked "Huh, why was I whispering?" He asked himself, folding his twig hands and scratching his chin.

"Because you're silly" Anna giggled again, making the snowman look up at her with a grin.

They just stared at each other, smiling until the corner of the princess's mouth began to curl down along with the outside of her eyebrows as the insides scrunched up

"Do you have to leave?" she asked

Olaf gave a sad smile as he gave a small nod "Yeah, I think it's for the best."

Although Olaf was very happy, he had found out that he would not be able to live quite a normal life (as normal as living as a snowman could get) alongside with his creator, _his mother_ Elsa and Anna.

He saw that as the years went by, Elsa grew wiser, more witty too, more controlled, and more confident, as was expected of the Queen. Her inner child and playfulness only coming out every once and a while.

Anna became more poised, more mature (at least in public), she became sharper though, she learned how to read people, how to tell whether someone was trustworthy or not, but her youth and excitement stayed as well as her great admiration and faith towards her older sister.

The both of them had become one of the most benevolent, kind, and loving rulers of Arendelle that the kingdom has seen.

But Olaf saw the sisters aging as the years went by. He saw Elsa's platinum blonde hair started growing streaks of white in them, her cheeks became a little more hallow, while the bones and veins in her hands started to become more visible. He saw gray roots starting to grow in Anna's red hair, wrinkles starting to form under the corner of her eyes and at her cheeks from smiling so much, and how her bright blue eyes slowly became dimmer.

Somewhere along the way, Anna had given birth to two boys with a 3 year age difference. Both were normal and healthy with different shades of brown hair and blue/green eyes. The oldest was quite a bit of an obnoxious clutz, while the younger was more shy and reserved. They both had grown from the small little troublemakers they were to young well-groomed princes that the kingdom were excitedly looking forward to see grow into young adults.

Olaf never realized how quickly everyone around him were aging though, everyone was always so happy and always having fun, until one day he found himself wandering around the docks on the fjord and saw his reflection. Nothing about him had changed.

He had asked Elsa about this when he got back to the castle, wondering why everyone seemed to be changing why he stayed the same.

"Oh Olaf," she said as she put her book on her nightstand and took his hand in hers with her aging hand "No one _really_ changes, we're all the same person as we were years ago."

"But-" he said as he glanced down to the floor, his legs kicking in the air as he sat on the chair next to Elsa's bed.

"Hm? What's wrong?" She asked

The snowman looked into the eyes of the woman he considered to be his mother, although her eyes were no longer as blue as before, they were still as beautiful as before, as when she was still in her prime. So he figured that in that moment, she was right. Although her appearance was changing, she was still the same person as before from when she first created him "Never mind, can I stay with you tonight?"

Elsa merely smiled and nodded "Of course you may"

Olaf didn't worry about his circumstance of not aging or having a change in his appearance for the following years and he never complained. His snow cloud prevented him from melting, and always provided him with fresh snow everyday. Elsa and Anna, the kids, and everyone else were human, aging was an inevitable occurrence. There wasn't anything he or Elsa could do about it, it was just what happened along with time. That's just the way it is.

Until he found that he could do something about it. He didn't have to stay and watch the people around him age, or come and go. He could leave.

Of course he was scared though, he doesn't know what to expect when he did leave. All he knew was that it would be better if he did, so he would no longer have to feel this sadness. And he decided that today would be the day. It was an important day to him already. The day of his departure could not fall on any other day.

Anna looked out into the distance as she tried to blink back tears "Okay... If you say so."

The snowman nodded as they watched the sun about to set. "C'mon Anna, let's go. I wouldn't want you to miss it."

The princess wiped her eyes with her sleeve as she nodded, both standing up as they began to make their way to descend from the roof.

A little while later, Olaf was standing in the meadow before the forest giving Anna the tightest hug he could give her with his stick hands

Anna herself was giving the little snowman a hug, holding back tears and choking back a sob. When she pulled back, she looked at him with her water filled bright blue eyes "Do you have to go?" she asked again.

Olaf just nodded again "Don't worry, you'll be fine." He said "Someone once told me, that people don't really leave. They'll always stay in your heart."

This caused Anna's tears to start falling as she nodded "Okay, okay." she sniffed as she stood up, and took a step back to stand by her sister's side.

The platinum blonde haired woman took a step forward as she bit her bottom lip and brushed her hair back.

Olaf just stood there, giving her a sad smile "Did I ever tell you that you look like your great grandmother Elsa?"

The young woman who stood before him let out a water filled laugh as she nodded "Yes you did, many times Olaf."

The snowman took a moment to look at the sight before him, where the current queen and princess of Arendelle stood before him. They really did look just like their grandmothers. Their grandmothers whom were, behind him, buried, side by side paralleling the current rulers. And there he stood, in between what use to be and what is now. This caused the snowman to let out a sad chuckle "Alright Elise, I'm ready"

Elise, the current Queen of Arendelle whom was an exact replica of Elsa, bit her bottom lip "Is it worth it?" she asked

Olaf was silent for a moment, and closed his eyes and imagined those many years ago when Elsa would go on trips to neighboring kingdoms for diplomatic meeting, or when Anna would take the kids out to the neighboring kingdoms just to see what the world was like, and all he could think about was when they would come home. And that's all he could imagine when he closed his eyes, of what it would be like when they DID come home.

The old snowman opened his eyes as he glanced back at the gravestones seeing that day's date engraved on both, and nodded "Some people... Are worth melting for"

Elise saw the broken sad smile Olaf wore, and strengthened her resolve. With that, she waved her hand around the snowman, using the ice powers she was born with that had not been seen since her great grandmother to make the cloud above Olaf... Disappear.

Olaf took in a deep breath as he felt the shadow looming over him turn into light. As he looked up, he saw the blue sky that reminded him of Elsa's eyes and let out the breath he was holding. Slowly, he closed his eyes and was no longer imagining Elsa and Anna coming home.

Instead, he was going back home to them.


End file.
